Jazz and Prowl One Shots
by shadypatrolkyd
Summary: Jazz and Prowl one shots in all different generas. Some ideas may have more than one chapter. Rated M just to be safe :)


"Prowler…" Jazz had to stifle a giggle when Prowl tried to wake him again. Prowl had tried practically purring sweet nothings in Jazz's audios, but that only made the spy want to fall back into recharge. So now Prowl was tickling him.

Jazz opened one of his optics wide enough to see a smirk grace Prowl's noble features. Primus he loved that mech. It was hard for Jazz to believe that there was a time when they disliked each other.

"If you want enough time to go to the wash racks before the meeting you need to get up." Prowl tired to pin Jazz with a stern look, but it quickly faded when Jazz gave him one of his classic grins.

"Ok ok Prowler," Jazz nearly crawled off the berth and stretched his arms over his head, several cables snapping into their correct places.

"It's Prowl," Jazz felt Prowl's strong arms wrap around his torso, his chin resting on his shoulder.

Jazz touched his helm to Prowl's briefly, before planting a kiss on his white servo. "You know you love it," He grinned, and reluctantly made his way towards the door.

No one was in the hallways this early in the morning, so they didn't run into anyone. Similarly, no one was in the wash racks. Something Jazz planned to take full advantage of.

Jazz took Prowl by the hand and led him into one of the farther stalls, away form the door. If Prowl thought anything of it, he didn't comment.

Once inside the stall, Jazz did everything as normal. They washed themselves, helping each other with hard to reach places. It was uneventful until Jazz decided now would be the time to make it interesting.

Jazz was currently washing Prowl's doorwings, scrubbing lightly between them on his dorsal plating. Jazz couldn't help but admire the way Prowl looked. In Jazz's opinion he was beautiful. The way Prowl stood under the hot water and let it run over his face, the steam coming off of him, Jazz couldn't help but record the moment. Prowl's usual mask of cool indifference was gone, a small, relaxed smile touching his lips.

Jazz was suddenly hit with a pang in his chest. What if something happened to Prowl? It was a high possibility, high ranking Autobots always had to be watching their backs. But what would Jazz do if that actually happened?

Prowl shifted slightly turning to look at him. Jazz only now noticed that he had stopped moving the brush.

"Jazz?" Prowl's concerned voice came to his audios, "Are you alright?"

Jazz shook himself after a moment, continuing with the brush. "It's nothin Prowler. Just thinking." Once he was sure that Prowl was satisfied with that answer, or at least not going to ask more about it, Jazz began lightly scrubbing Prowl's doorwings.

At first he was just helping Prowl clean them. But after a few moments, he started to press a little harder where he knew Prowl liked it. Jazz couldn't help a smug smirk when Prowl groaned quietly.

"Jazz…"

"Hmmm?" Jazz hummed, all innocence. He tried really hard to pretend he had no Idea what he was doing but, he and Prowl both knew.

Prowl hesitantly turned around, his midnight blue optics dimmed with thinly veiled desire. Before Jazz knew it he was pressed against the wall of the wash rack, Prowl's weight effectively holding him there. "You know very well we have a meeting in less than fifteen breems," Prowl's Praxian lilt never failed to make Jazz weak at the knees. It always seemed to come out when he wasn't paying particular attention to masking it.

"Do I?" Jazz grinned shamelessly. He could practically see the warring thoughts behind Prowl's optics.

Prowl kissed him deeply and Jazz wrapped his arms behind his helm, holding them together. Prowl leaned more into Jazz before they finally pulled apart, though neither of them barely moved. "After the meeting." Prowl seemed like he was half trying to convince Jazz and half trying to convince himself.

Jazz kissed him again, "I'm gonna hold ya to that." He smiled and Prowl smirked back.

….

The meeting went far too slowly in Jazz's opinion. In reality, it probably lasted all of ten breems, but it seemed like forever. It didn't help that Prowl was being a knowing tease throughout the whole thing. Flaunting those beautiful doorwings when the smug fragger knew he was looking. Jazz was sure that at least some of the mechs sitting next to him could hear his cooling fans kick on.

Jazz typed in the entry code to his and Prowl's quarters. He was expecting Prowl to jump out from behind the door and catch him by surprise. Prowl didn't do that, but he was surprised anyway.

Prowl was in the chair by his desk, hunched over and holding his helm in his hands. Jazz crossed the room in three quick strides, resting a servo on Prowl's arm.

"Prowl what happened?" Prowl's doorwings gave a slight twitch, but other than that he didn't respond. "Prowl can you hear me?" Prowl's doorwings moved again, this time more deriblant. They went down and then up. '_Yes'_

"Is it something with your processor? Like a crash?" Jazz had just sent a ping to Ratchet, requesting that he come to their quarters. This was odd. Whenever Prowl crashed it was almost immediate. His optics would snap off and then he would fall. It never happened gradually. This had to be something else.

Prowl let out a groan, but it was cut off in the middle, his vocalizer hissing static at the abruptness of it. Prowl straightened in the chair, letting his arms fall from where they were a moment ago holding his helm. Something was seriously wrong with this picture.

"P...Prowl?" Jazz said shakily. Prowl's optics snapped open, and they were their normal cold dark blue. But something was off with the way they were looking at him.

"What the frag…" Jazz backed up when Prowl got up out of the chair, never taking his optics off of him.

Jazz backed up until he tripped and fell on his aft, Prowl now looking down at him.

"Location?" That Praxian lilt that Jazz mentioned, was in full effect now. Prowl's whole voice nearly sounded different.

"W-what?" Jazz reset his vocalizer, "Prowl what the hell is going on?"

"Prowl?" The mech smiled almost crueley. "That is what you know me as isn't it." He kneeled down menacingly, doorwings arched and flared behind his back higher than usual.

"Who am I talking to right now?" Jazz tried to back up, but he hit the door. Prowl… thought that was amusing. He chuckled, but nothing about it sounded like Prowl.

"My designation… my actual designation is Barricade. But you know me as Prowl." He paused, thinking. "And how does Prowl know you?"

"We get along." Jazz answered shortly.

"How long have you known him?"

"I've known Prowl for nine deca cycles." Jazz narrowed his optics.

Prowl paused. Something visibly crossing his face. "Nine, deca cycles? Nine?" He sounded shocked, almost unbelieving.

Jazz was unsure as to what was happening. Did something get seriously jarred in Prowl's processor? Was this an elaborate prank? Did this have something to do with Prowl's frequent crashes?

"Prowl…" Jazz got up slowly, "I'm going to take you to Ratchet ok?" Jazz reached out to Prowl and tried to grab his arm, but Prowl moved it like Jazz's touch was fire.

"Who is Ratchet?" he all but yelled.

_Who is Ratchet? _"Prowl you know Ratchet. You knew him since the beginning of the war. He's our medic ok? I'm gonna take you to him."

Suddenly Prowl lunged at Jazz. He was knocked flat on his back, not expecting the attack. Jazz tried to struggle free but Prowl's superior weight kept him pinned in place.

"Prowl what are you do-" Jazz was cut off by Prowl's servo's wrapping around his neck. Cybertronians didn't breathe, so oxygen flow wasn't the problem. But he did have a main energon line leading to his processor, and if Prowl kept pushing on it like he was he was going to loose consciousness.

"Prowl," Jazz tried to get Prowl off of him and tear his arms away, but with the angle Prowl had, Jazz was not getting out.

Jazz's vision slowly began to fade, "Prowl… please," he mumbled, before his arms went limp and his vision blurred into darkness.


End file.
